HARI ITU
by Motoharunana
Summary: Hari itu ia telah memutuskan satu hal. Hari itu ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Hari itu, semua kenangan yang ia genggam akan turut serta bersamanya — Yukari Takeba / Untuk Minato/ Yukari & Junpei / AT. Friendship, RnR?


_Tidak selamanya bumi menjadi gelap…_

_Karena cahaya yang menyongsong di belakangnya, sedikit demi sedikit membawa perubahan…_

_Sebagaimana pelangi yang terganti setelah hujan…_

_Juga kebahagiaan yang menghapus semua kepedihan…_

_Dan semua itu berkat engkau…_

_Sahabatku… Pahlawanku…_

_Dan orang terkasihku—_

_._

_._

_—Dirimu, Minato Arisato_

* * *

A Persona 3 Fanfiction

Standard Disclaimer Applied

**HARI ITU**

.

.

Ficts by Motoharunana

AT/ Friendship

OOC, typo(s), misstypo, minim diction, etc

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ficts ini!

* * *

Suara reseleting terdengar nyaring dalam ruang yang tersinari cahaya dari jendela yang nampak terbuka. Baju-baju yang telah terlipat rapih, telah masuk ke dalam sebuah koper besar di atas kasur. Pun halnya kerapihan tempat dalam ruang itu, yang mendapati sesosok gadis berambut cokelat dengan manik hazel yang kini sudah mulai menutup kembali tas besar di hadapannya dengan reseleting sebagai penguncinya.

Mata hazel itu memandang ke arah ruang di sekitarnya. Dinding berwarna cream pucat dengan paku yang kini di tanggalkan oleh barang-barang yang telah setia tergantung di sana. Ia menatap ke seluruh ruangannya. Semua nampak sepi, barang-barang yang selama ini menjadi aset untuk menjalani kesehariaannya kini sudah tandas, masuk ke dalam tempat dimana gadis berambut cokelat pendek dengan mata yang serupa dengan rambutnya itu akan membawanya.

.

.

.

_Hari itu ia sudah memutuskan satu hal._

.

.

Sebuah cahaya memantul dalam kaca sebuah pigura yang kini masih bertengger di atas meja. Satu-satunya benda yang masih tersisa dalam ruang itu. Membuat perhatian mata hazel itu terkunci sepenuhnya. Kaki-kaki yang polos tanpa alas itu menjajaki lantai-lantai yang kini terasa dingin di kulit kakinya. Namun ia menampik rasa itu, menghampiri pigura yang telah menyedot seluruh eksistensinya.

Penglihatannya mulai terfokus pada refleksi yang tergambar dalam pigura. Anggota S.E.E.S yang tercetak jelas disana dengan sesosok palawan yang membuat gelap menyerah dan menggantinya dengan sinar cahaya sepenuhnya.

Tangan itu tak bergerak. Menggantung di antara lipatan jahitan samping rok yang di kenakannya. Mengepal sekilas, lalu melemas kembali. Kakinya seolah kaku. Bagai tertancap beribu-ribu paku dan menempelkan lem super kuat pada alas kakinya dengan lantai yang dipijakinya.

Mata hazel itu mengatup rapat. Bagai menahan badai air mata yang akan menghujam kedua pipinya. Tangannya terkepal kembali. Getaran di tubuhnya kian terasa kala sosok itu teringat lagi dalam pikirannya. Melunturkan kekuatan yang telah ia bangun untuk menyongsong harinya. Kala itu, isakan terdengar dalam ruang hening tanpa suara. Menyuarakan kepedihan yang selalu ia sembunyikan. Meluapkan segala luka yang telah tergoreskan. Gadis itu sudah lelah menangis tanpa suara. Lebih tepatnya menangis dalam diam.

Yukari—gadis itu, tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menangkap basah aksinya. Sepasang mata milik sahabatnya. Lelaki yang selalu bersamanya dan sesosok yang nampaknya telah hilang entah kemana. Lelaki yang selalu menampakkan keceriannya.

Lelaki itu bersandar pada bingkai pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan Yukari yang tengah berdiam diri disana dengan isakan-isakan yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya, menurunkan topi kesayangannya yang selalu bertengger di kepalaya, menutupi wajahnya.

.

.

.

_Karena sebetulnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu._

.

.

.

.

_Kehilangan…_

.

.

.

Junpei—lelaki itu mengatupkan matanya sekilas, dan kemudian tangan besar itu mengetuk dengan pelan pintu kamar milik sahabatnya yang kini tengah menghapus air matanya.

"…"

Tak ada suara yang menguar di keduanya. Sama-sama mengatupkan mulut keduanya. Tak ada yang bersua. Keheningan lagi-lagi melanda. Laksana _backsound_ untuk pengungkapan kesedihan di antara keduanya. Mata cokelat itu menatap sahabatnya dengan lirih. Lalu melirikkan matanya lagi ke segala tempat.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema pelan, mulai menguar dan membaur pada keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran kasur yang senantiasi di tempatinya dalam beberapa waktu belakangan.

"Masuklah Junpei…"

Yukari berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya sama seperti biasanya. Namun yang tertangkap dalam telinga Junpei, tidaklah suara periang yang selalu di dengarnya setiap waktu.

Ia tidak membalas ucapan Yukari. Hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat gadis itu berada. Memposisikan dirinya di samping gadis itu. Yukari tidak menoleh pada sahabatnya, ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu sekarang?" Pertanyaan Junpei tidak membuat perhatian gadis itu teralihkan kepadanya. Yukari justru mengatupkan matanya. Ia mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, mengangguk yakin. Karena ia tahu, ini sudah keputusannya untuk melangkah ke depan.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sama sepertimu… Aku juga kehilangan… dia…"

Yukari membuka matanya. melihat kenyataan yang kini berada di depan matanya. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Rasa sakit itu seakan menggerogoti hatinya. Menerkam rasa sesak di dadanya. Tangannya kini memegang sebelah dadanya. Ia merasa kosong. Ia merasa hatinya telah berlubang saat ini juga.

Mati-matian, gadis itu menahan isakan yang lagi-lagi akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk bersikap sebagaimana biasanya. Menampilkan _acting_ terbaiknya.

"Dia sudah bahagia sekarang, Junpei."

Junpei membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari sahabat berambut cokelatnya. Bagiamana pun, Junpei merasa gadis ini begitu sangat terpukul atas kepergian sahabatnya.

"Omong kosong! Mana mungkin dia bahagia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya terluka karenanya!" Suara Junpei meninggi, membuat Yukari tak percaya mendengar penuturan lelaki itu.

Ini bukan Junpei yang ia kenal.

Lagi-lagi Yukari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya, air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya mendesak ingin keluar. Mendengar penuturan Junpei, sedikit banyak mengoyak hatinya. Seakan beribu-ribu pisau bersarang di sana. Menikamnya dengan pelan dan menimbulkan sensasi kesakitan yang luar biasa. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Junpei… pinjam pundakmu."

Suara parau itu tak mampu membuat Junpei berkata-kata. "Ya."

Yukari kini menyenderkan kepalanya pada lelaki itu. Ia terisak lagi. Meneriakan emosi yang selalu tertahan di hatinya. Menyuarakan apa yang tersisa di hatinya. Selalu begitu.

Hati Junpei ikut mencelos. Rasanya begitu… sakit. Paru-parunya seakan berhenti untuk bekerja dan jantungnya memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk memompa. Ia merasa aliran darahnya terhenti saat ini juga mengingat kesakitan yang sama ternyata di rasakan pula oleh gadis yang menangis di pundaknya. Dan setetes cairan bening, terpancar di sudut matanya.

.

.

.

_Hari itu mereka meluapkan kesedihan bersama-sama. Meluapkan emosi yang selalu mereka tutup-tutupi dari kenyataan yang ada._

* * *

**Iwatodai station**.

Kota kecil penuh kenangan. Membuat tekad sang gadis perlahan-lahan mulai meluntur. Bersamaan dengan dentingan jam yang menyuarakan laju waktu yang terus berputar. Namun gadis itu berusaha menampiknya. Membulatkan tekadnya kembali.

Ia terduduk menunggu kereta yang sebentar lagi akan di tumpanginya. Bersama dengan Junpei yang mengantar keberangkatannya. Keduanya kini terduduk dalam kebisuan, seolah terhanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Ia ingat bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang baik dan selalu mengerti sahabat-sahabatnya. Sosok yang begitu memerhatikan keutuhan persahabatan yang terjalin dalam S.E.E.S. Sosok yang begitu, mendengarkan apapun keluh kesahnya. Sosok pahlawan yang berani mengorbankan nyawanya demi memberantas kegelapan.

Yukari menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap panorama langit biru dengan awan-awan putih sebagai penghiasnya. Begitu tenang…

Yukari kini melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. 5 menit lagi, keretanya akan datang.

"Yuka-tan, maaf kalau selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku menyebalkan di matamu. Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak bisa semengerti Minato padamu. Maafkan aku. Dan maaf untuk segalanya…"

Suara Junpei terdengar masuk ke telinga Yukari, membuat gadis itu menatap lelaki yang menampakkan wajah bersalah padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Junperv! Sungguh." Yukari kini terkekeh pelan memanggil nama Junpei dengan sebutan ala meledek seperti biasanya. Membuat lelaki itu bernafas lega mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

"Dan terimakasih untuk tadi ya… berkat kau, aku merasa kesedihanku atas kehilangannya sedikit terangkat."

Yukari memasang senyum tulusnya pada lelaki itu. Membuat lelaki itu melengkungkan senyumnya tipis.

.

.

.

_Hari itu, ia sudah benar-benar ingin melangkah lebih maju._

.

.

.

"Hei Junpei… Aku rasa mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan berlarut-larut dalam perasaan menyedihkan ini. kau benar soal tadi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia melihat teman-temannya bersedih karenanya. Dan bukankah kau ingat, dia yang begitu bisa membuat kita tersenyum? Aku rasa aku akan selalu melangkah ke depan. Aku akan senantiasa mendoakan kebahagian untuknya. Aku janji."

Suara gadis itu tedengar bersungguh-sungguh. Terdengar begitu tegas dan yakin. Dan lagi Junpei kini tersenyum mendengar keyakinan yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Membuat kesedihannya ikut meluntur karenanya.

"Hem, kau benar. Meski kita kini saling terpisah, aku yakin hati kita terhubung. Begitu pula dengan dia. Aku percaya itu. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha bahagia dan melupakan kesedihan ini juga. Kita akan sama-sama berjuang. Berjuanglah Yuka-tan!"

Yukari mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum tulus untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kareta yang akan di tumpanginya untuk meninggalkan Iwatodai telah tiba, membuatnya harus meninggalkan semua kenangan yang ada di sini. Iwatodai… kota kecil yang tercinta…

"Aku harus pergi… semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi! Sampaikan salamku untuk seluruh penghuni asrama. Terima kasih untuk segalanya dan… selamat tinggal."

Suara Yukari merupakan penutup atas perjumpaannya dengan sahabatnya. Bersamaan dengan kereta yang mulai membawanya turut serta. Membawanya pergi meninggalkan Iwatodai … membawanya pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya… membawanya pergi dengan segenggam kenangan dan ingatan sosok itu bersamanya.

Hari itu ia benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya. Membiarkan waktu menghapus segala kesedihan yang tertinggal di hatinya. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menyongsong hari yang lebih cerah. Berusaha melakukan segalanya sendiri tanpa bergantung pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena ia yakin… sesuatu yang lebih indah, sudah di persiapkan takdir di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Terima kasih…

Terima kasih telah menjadi pelengkap dalam hidupku…

Terima kasih telah setia menghapus hujan yang mengguyur di hatiku…

Merubahnya… menjadi pelangi yang mewarnai hari-hariku…

.

.

.

Tanpa kau, mungkin aku bukan apa-apa…

Karena sosokmu yang mampu menguatkan aku…

.

.

.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus segala kebaikan dan seluruh kekuatan yang kau berikan padaku…

Aku akan melangkah ke depan, menyongsong masa depanku…

Terima kasih pahlawanku…

Terima kasih atas segalanya sahabatku—

.

.

—**Minato Arisato…**

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Ngeeeeeeek galauuuuuu T.T akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa :') Maafkan aku menebar ficts yang 'enggak banget' ini di fandom seketcjeh ini ;A;

Btw, aku gak tau kenapa terinspirasi buat cerita beginian :') Maaf ya kalau jeleeeek, aku hanya menyuarakan imajinasi yang sempat terpendam *di tabok* Meski aku gak sendiri malah gak ngerti sama alur ceritanya #ngooook *kabuuuur

Mohon bantuan berupa kritik dan saran demi kemajuan cerita-cerita mendatang. Terimakasih

Best Regard

Motoharunana


End file.
